


Worlds Apart

by Sammie99



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie99/pseuds/Sammie99
Summary: Its hard to be different on your own planet. But whats it like to be different on someone elses. Follow our three leading ladies as they try to find their place in the Universe. Maybe being captured by the Sayains was a good thing.





	Worlds Apart

"What are we going to do?"   
It was the question every scientist, general and national leader, who were jam packed into a small, secret bunker, were thinking. All of the greatest minds on Earth were locked in a room at one of the most secured locations in the world trying to figure out what their next move was going to be. While outside devils from hell were destroying their world. It was so sudden no one knew how or why this was happening. One minute all things were at peace, then the next moment giant, tan humanoids were falling from the side, dressed for battle. They looked Human, the only clear distinction were the tails wrapped around each individual's waist.   
“We have to do something. If we don't our world will be destroyed." One leader broke the bone chilling silence.   
“Obviously. Have we tried reasoning?” Another suggested.  
“Those bloody apes wouldn’t know how to talk to us! Let alone want to communicate! They seem to just want to destroy everything!”  
“Well that's quite hurtful.” A deep raspy voice says from the shadows “As I am one of those bloody apes.” How a Saiyan got into the room no one knew. His large form took up most of the far side. His appearance was menacing, his eyes were nothing like anyone had ever seen, one covered by a screen and the other a black abyss that reflected red. He raised his hand and starts to charge a ball of energy in his palm. “Since we obviously have little to talk about. I will end this quickly.” Just as he's about to throw the ball into the crowed of Earth's smartest peoples.   
“Wait! We have something of value you may be interested in!” Bardock holds.  
“What earthling?”  
Hesitantly the doctor speaks. “My name is doctor Briefs and I think I have something more valuable to you than this entire planet.”  
Now everyone was looking at the Doctor Funny. DR. Briefs was a world-renowned genius...and loony. He was a spectacular inventor, born from nothing and overtime worked his way to the very top. Now he is the richest man in the world.  
“What could you, an insignificant Earthling, have to offer that would be of any value to me.” Bardock was losing his patients. His job was simple: Destroy the planet and come back home. King Vegeta was expecting him. And his Son Raditz had arrived home. Now fifteen. He was ready to become a man.   
“Right.” With a bit of hesitation the doctor continues, “If you spare this world I will give you our most destructible weapons.”   
Bardock was perplexed, but certainly intrigued. If they had such a great weapon, why not use it now when they are most in need? Perhaps It was not completed? As hard of a Saiyan Bardock was, He had a higher intelligence and always explored his options, Unlike most of his brethren. “Very well Human take me to this so-called weapon.”  
“This way.” Dr.Briefs made his way toward the door and down the hall.  
With the Saiyan out of the room, the leaders left in the small bunker looked at each other in horror. Dr. Briefs has just given away his greatest creation. And It was going to kill them all.   
~  
They made their way into an elevator and stepped inside. Bardock watched as Dr. Briefs brought out a key card and a scanner appeared. A bing was heard than the elevator was scanned with a blue ray of light. “Welcome doctor Briefs and Guest. Where are we headed today?”  
“Somewhere wonderful,” Dr. Briefs responded.  
The Elevator made a quick drop. Further than any of the floors listed. Bardock became anxious, which is never good. “This better not be some pathetic trap. It won't work if it is. And I will kill you slowly if you try anything.”  
“Oh, No. This is not a trap. I didn’t have enough time to compose on that would work. You Saiyans are too fast.” He looks over at Bardock with a smug smile. Bardock really didn’t like this Earthling. “This is where I have been keeping her since she was born.”  
“This better be worth it Human” Wait did he just say, “Born”?  
“Believe me once you realize what she can do you won't regret a minute of this.”   
They finally came to a stop when the elevator opened numerous doors followed Dr. Briefs was the first to step out and casually walk down the hall. This was becoming very strange to Bardock; the hallway screamed haunted as it was completely white with nothing on it. Very bland and empty.   
“This is where we keep our most special persons.” Now Bardock had had enough. He picked up the doctor by the neck and pushed him up against the wall so he was nose to nose with the Saiyan.   
“‘Persons’ I thought this was a weapon. Or new technology. If we came down here to meet another one of you tiny weaklings. Enough of your games!”   
“Trust me you will not regret this.” He tried to say through his almost crushed windpipe.   
In most situations, Bardock would have blasted the doctor and this whole building to ash, but for some reason, he felt that there was something off about this place and wanted to find out what it was. He put the doctor down and watched as Briefs gasped for air like a fish. “Continue.”  
The Doctor got up on shaky legs and started down the long corridor again. They finally came to a stop at a little door, white. The Only thing that made this door special was the little flowers on the side.   
When Dr. Briefs opened the door Bardock was taken aback. It was a child's room. Stuffed animals and blocks were everywhere. The furniture, consisting of a bed, a wardrobe, and a table, was just as white and spotless as the walls. But that's not what really caught the Saiyans attention. It was the little girl with bright, long blue hair. She was dressed in a white gown, just like everything else. The little girl first looked at Doctor Briefs, but then her eyes found Bardock. They were captivating. It almost felt like the girl was analyzing him. Taking in every thought he had. Her twinkling blue eyes were the embodiment of innocents. Her frame was so small he thought a single touch could break her. But every part of her seemed flawless, almost like a doll.   
“Papa.” She finally spoke.  
“B. You are going to be leaving. This man is going to take you somewhere very nice.”  
“Papa?” Her face scrunched up in worry.  
“Don’t question me just do as I say.” He said sharply, full of venom. Bardock was taken aback. That was not at all the impression he had gotten of the meek scientist. Dr. Briefs turned to look at the Saiyan “Tread carefully. She's all yours.”   
Bardock walked over to the little girl, what was he supposed to do with her? Sure she was pretty, but a weapon he highly doubted. He laughed solemnly. “Dr.Briefs is this a joke.”   
“Be patient you haven't even seen what she is capable of.”  
“Papa?” another girl with rose eyes hid in the doorway.  
“Oh, A you are right on time. You will also be leaving with this man.”  
“Sir I don’t understand” A looks at the frighteningly tall man.  
A walks into the room and B runs to her. A is dressed in a black tunic that covered her whole form including her hair. Only her face was visible. She could only be about fourteen. B holds onto her clothing “There's something bad outside, sister.”   
“Yes, I know. Papa, why are we going. What is happening?” A asked.   
“I already said do not question me!” Dr. Brief’s attitude made a 180° shift. He brought his hand up and was about to strike the girl that goes by A. Bardock reacted without thinking, he quickly grabbed the doctor's hand and pulled his arm clean from his body. Dr. Briefs screamed in agonizing pain. B hide behind A, but neither moved away from the Saiyan nor did they flinch at the screams of Dr. Briefs. Bardock turned to the girls.  
“He said you were weapons.” Now annoyed with the screaming of Dr. Briefs, Bardock made a swift shot to the back of doctor Briefs head. The screaming stopped. The girls looked to Bardock in the silence. “Can you confirm this?”   
A looked at him and then again at B. “Yes we were made to destroy. That is our purpose.”   
“Well then show me.” Suddenly the remains of the once doctor were up in flames. Bardock looked at the body and turned back to the girls. He locked eyes with B and instantaneously a massive amount of pain overtake his entire body. Within a few seconds, his power felt like nothing and he was ready to pass out. Then as suddenly as it started it disappeared. He felt completely normal. What the fuck was that?  
“I think we should go. We must collect C.” B and A headed down the corridor, leaving the pile of ash, that was once Dr. Brief. Bardock waited a few seconds, still trying to wrap his head around what occurred and followed the girls. What had he gotten himself into?  
They led him into a nursery. Inside was another small girl except she was much younger than the other two, maybe about three. Bardock only knew this because of his own son, Kakarot, who had just turned four. The child had flowers growing all around her. The room was covered in vines and plant life. Bizarre was all Bardock could think. A walked over to the girl and picked her up. The toddler was eager to see her.  
“We may leave whenever you are ready.” She says to Bardock. He wasn’t so sure if this was a good idea anymore, but if they have some power they may make some good entertainment in the arena, even if minuscule.   
“Alright let's go then” Maybe it was the maternal instincts but for so reason, Bardock did not want to leave these girls.  
~   
The leaders stood patiently waiting for the elevator to open. They had become worried for their colleague, though most were curious about what had happened. The elevator door soon opened and there stood Bardock in the company of three girls, and no Dr. Briefs.   
“Holly shit I heard the rumors, but I didn't know them to be true.” One leader spoke out.  
“He was really experimenting with children.” This horrified most of the leaders present. They had always known Dr. Briefs was smart and confident in his studies, but they didn’t know the extent he was willing to go for his studies. It was like the war all over again.   
B looked at the onlookers, all unfamiliar to her. She didn’t know there were other people here. She has never been surrounded by this many. She didn’t like it, most were dressed in science coats. Just like Papa. She stepped forward, and many of the political leaders and scientists took a step back. And with a swift head tilt to the right, all others followed. Except their necks snapped all the way. The sound of the multiple breaks was deafening. Bardock had never seen anything like that in his life. There was no fight, no emotions, no explanation. A simple execution had to be dealt by the young girl. B looked at Bardock and they both stared at each other. She casually walked closer to him and hesitantly took his hand.   
“We can go now.” She smiled at him sweetly.  
“Where r we gowin?” C asked a bit excited in A’s arms. None of them ever left their rooms. A never left the hallway, though she could travel between their rooms to take care of her sisters. They were completely isolated from the outside world.   
All three girls looked to Bardock, with curiosity and excitement. Bardock took a breath he didn’t know he was holding, still trying to wrap his brain around what the hell just happened. “We are going to my home. Planet Vegeta.”  
~  
They made their way out of the building. It was a wreck outside. Smoke filled the sky, debris was everywhere you turned. There was no earthlings around. Well, no living ones.   
“Looks like we weren’t missing out on much B.” B nods in response to A’s statement. She was right this place was a dump. She felt pity for anyone that had to live in these conditions.   
“It wasn’t like that before we came five hours ago. The destruction of this planet will be complete soon enough and we can start our journey home.” Just as Bardock finished his scouter went off, indicating a power source was getting close. Looking up he saw the approaching figure of Nappa. He landed with a big thump. This guy was even bigger than Bardock.  
“Bardock! Have you gotten rid of all the leaders on this shitty rock?”  
“Yes, they have been taken care of. Has the extermination been complete?”   
“Of course! Everything has been done, the team is already waiting for your return.”  
Instead of using pods for this mission, they had taken a large space vehicle. It wasn't common for a purging mission especially his team. But this had been a three-month long trip. They had been going from planet to planet, in a row. Purging and capturing rare species for the king's arena. Bardock found this to be his lucky day, he knew if he waited this out he would find something worthy. Though he never expected it to come from this shitty planet. Then again this was a by chance planet, not on the list. Like a mystery box, not really sure what you are going to get. So when it turned out to be a heavily populated, “intelligent” planet.   
Bardock looked at the three girls. He had decided that they are his gift to the arena. He didn't really need to go about telling them though. These girls seemed to think of him as their savior. It seemed that Nappa just noticed their presence.   
“Hey, Bardock, what's up with the kids? You aren't, you know.”   
“Don't even suggest such things, Nappa! I am mated!” some Saiyans may be alright with enjoying their conquerings away from their mates, but Bardock was deeply in sync with Gine, his mate. He would not betray her, and she would know if he did. “They are for his highness.” Nappa seemed to get the underlining of that statement. No need to cause a ruckus now.   
“It's time to go. Follow behind me, if you can keep up.” Bardock demanded as he started to hover above the ground. The girls just started on in bewilderment. How the hell was this guy flying??  
“We can't fly” was all A had to say. The Saiyan was perplexed, the kid was able to break necks without lifting a finger, but couldn’t fly? He decided to check their power levels for the first time. He was enamored by the results. A flat 10. They had the power of 10. How the fuck did they do that then in the labs? No wonder Nappa thought they where gonna be his bed partners, they have no outstanding reason to be in the arena. Bardock was ready to just leave them, but another look back at them, than at Nappa (who looked like he was holding in a laugh) he wasn’t able to do it. With a sigh, he went back down and scooped up the tiny earth girls. B in one arm and A, who is holding C in the other. It looked like a soldier carrying a couple of princesses he has to protect. Now Nappa was laughing. With a scowl, Bardock made his way towards the ship.  
~  
When they landed Bardock was greeted by the ship preparing for lift off. He quickly got on board with the girls in tow, as Nappa closed the door. They made their way to the control room. The girls looked around in wonder, The ship was white just like the labs, except it was covered in wires and piping. B looked like she was in heaven. All things tech was B’s love. She enjoyed building, inventing, and analyzing technology. C was more concerned by what she could sense on the ship. They seemed to be crying below. While A just kept her eyes forward as Bardock, who was still carrying them, walked into what looked the control room. Two other individuals were already inside warming up the engines. “Are all systems, ready for take off?”   
“Of course. I’m about ready to leave this hunk of rock.” The man said.  
“This was such a waste of time. I’m ready to go home.” The woman said.  
“Enough complaining Fasha. Alright, Tora your all good start the launch.”   
“Finally!” Tora hit the takeoff button and the ship took off in a dash. The speed was so fast that A and B squealed in fright and clung to Bardock tightly like a cat who was just sprayed with water. While C giggle wildly and threw her hands in the air, enjoying the butterflies in her stomach. This made all attention go to the girls, who Bardock just remembered, was still holding.  
When the ship had finally left orbit Bardock put the girls down on their feet while his teammates looked on in curiosity.   
“Hey, Bardock, What's up with the kids?” Tora asked suspiciously. Bradock was not one for adoption…well, that's what he thought anyway.   
“They are for the king.” They all looked and Bardock and blinked. Looked at the girls and their scouters blinked. A second later they were holding their stomachs laughing hysterically.   
“YOU WANNA PUT THEM IN THE ARENA! HAHAHA BARDOCK THEY WILL NEVER LAST!”   
So much for keeping it a secret from them. But they were gonna find out anyway.  
“Arena? Is that like a training area? Are we gonna fight?” C asked looking up at Bardock.  
“Something like that kid,” was all he could muster up. Bardock honestly felt a bit bad for these girls. Most of the participants they have already captured where the native beasts of their planets’. They acted more on instinct than anything else. Not trained fighters who understand, well fighting.   
“Of course.” A sighed painfully. “I should have suspected this.”   
Bardock furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at her “What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“It means that we should have never put all our trust in you. Like the man that kept us in a room, you just wish to use us.” A looked down at C, who looked back with worry. The crew had stopped their laughing by now and looked at their group leader. So he got a bunch of whiny brats, did he? Fucking great.   
“I hope you're not keeping them up here Bardock.” Fasha expressed with a disgusted face.   
“Right Nappa take them down and lock them up with the other creatures.”  
“Right. Wait, wasn't their three?” Bardock looked down and noticed that B was gone.   
“Shit where did she go?” they all looked around and found she had snuck around the room and was looking at the scanner in the corner. It detected any incoming large figures, such as asteroids or other spaceships. Bardock goes over and was about to grab the brat by the collar of the shirt when his body freezes up again. Bulma looks a bit more at the controls and then shifts over to where Bardock is frozen in place.  
‘You should not underestimate us.’ Bardock just keeps staring at her. She just said something, but her mouth didn’t move. Then his body was released from all tension and the action that he was going to do prior continued. He continued to lean down and nearly fell on his face. What the fuck was going on?   
The kids made their way into the hallway where Nappa escorted them out and towards the underbelly of the ship.   
“Bardock, what the fuck just happened?” Tora asked. They had just witnessed him freeze mid-bend and then almost fall on his face. He has never done that before.   
Bardock looked at the rest of his team. He might as well explain how he got hold of these girls. He told them the basics of what happened and in more detail what he suspected that the girl B did.   
“So what you're saying, is these girls are experiments and that somehow the blue haired one can make you do shit with her mind? Bardock that's absurd” Fasha was a bit wigged out by Bardock's story. Shit like that only existed in fairy tales.   
“I only speak the truth. I am still trying to understand what happened myself.” It was at that moment that Nappa came back looking a little frazzled.   
“Nappa, what's wrong?” Tora asked, “have problems with the brats?”   
“No for once a prisoner acted accordingly, it's just I didn’t expect what had happened to the other animals.”  
Bardock froze “you put them in the same cage as the other savage beast we caught. Are you out of your mind. They probably won't even last long enough for them to be put in the arena!”   
“But that's just the thing the beasts’ didn't even move they just looked on. Whenever I approach they started to freak out. It was odd.”   
“Well if they are going to be apart of the Arena than they should be able to survive their captivity fine. If they become lunch, then they weren’t worth my time anyway.” Bardock stated. Even though he felt a small amount of pity, and admitted an acute fascination about their abilities, especially B. It was against himself to feel any real emotions for the other species. It was a matter of looking weak and Saiyan pride. “Tora, shift into autopilot and everyone gets some rest. We should be arriving on planet Vegeta in two days.”  
With that, the crew went their separate ways to take a much-needed rest.  
~  
Bardock woke up to the smell of breakfast. Wait that can’t be right. All the years he's known his crew, no one had willingly cooked. He quickly made his way down the ship's hall, in only his spandex shorts. When he got into the small spaceships kitchen he was surprised by who he found. There was A cooking food with B sitting at the table reading the ship’s manual and C helping stir. He just blinked.   
“Oh good morning Bardock. Would you like some Breakfast.” A asked.  
“We’re making pancakes!” C exclaimed.  
He just keeps on blinking. What the hell? “It’s rude to stare with your mouth open Bardock,” B said as she read her book. “Sit.” she gestured to the seat next to her.  
Bardock was conflicted, should he throw them into the brig again or...just eat the enormous amount of food they made. It would surely be cold by the time he got back. With those options in his head, he took a seat next to B.  
“So how the hell did you get out of the cages.”  
“Well, we opened the door.”  
“Now B, you shouldn’t be rude.”  
“But we did.” Brats, all of them were brats.  
“Don't listen to them Mr. Bardock. They are just a bit upset that you put us in a cage.” looking down to see C carrying a plate of what smelt like buttery goodness. “I'm sure you would understand.” She put the plate in front of Bardock and he dove in. It was delicious.   
As Bardock continued wolfing down the breakfast foods he thought of what the tiny earth girl said. Would he react the same? No, he would react much worse. No one puts him in a cage! He is a mighty Saiyan general! He would never allow someone to get away with that. Just that thought brought him to look at the girls again. Maybe he shouldn't put them downstairs. It was more of a question to himself than a statement. Well, they were making him food.   
It was then when he realized that A’s hood was down from her tunic. It as all together in one braid, her golden locks were smooth and shiny. It went very well with her Magenta eyes and small features. She was a very pretty girl. Looking at the other two girls he actually noticed that they were as well. B had sapphire eyes that complimented her sky blue wavy locks, while C had raven hair that looked purple in the light, with hazel eyes. They will be beautiful women when they grow up. That is if they get the chance...with them going into the arena and all. He swallowed the last bit of food and saw they were also eating as well. But they were eating two pancakes each. How the hell do they survive, that amount of food would barely keep up his energy for five minutes.   
“We will be arriving on planet Vegeta in 30 hours. If you guys continue to stay out of the way and not mess with anything I will let you stay upstairs. But stay in the kitchen and central room, don't go snooping around.”  
The girls looked at each other a bit perplexed. Was this some kind of trick? “Why are you doing this?” asked B.  
Bardock looked at the girls and turned to leave. “Because the food was good.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple references from other shows such as stranger things, the last Airbender, x men, and Frozen.  
> I do not own Dragon Ball. I am only borrowing charaters, though their personalities will be very different from the originals. Hope you enjoy, please comment with suggestions and support.


End file.
